Rainy Days
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: On a stormy night, Yuma gets a visit from his ex-girlfriend Rio, whom he still has feelings for. During their conversation, it turns out that, Rio still has her feelings for Yuma as well. Crappy summary, better story. Rated K plus for suggestive themes. Yuma/Rio with Yuma/Cathy mentioned.


**Alright, guys, now I know a lot of you have been hounding me to write a one-shot where Yuma and Rio get back together, but inspiration hasn't hit me until recently. It's been raining where I'm at for the last few days, so the title of this one-shot is appropriately called 'Rainy Days'**

**DISCLAIMER: Konami owns **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal**_**.**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

**Rainy Days**

Heartland City was covered in a large gloomy cloud. The cloud was so grey that it looked like it would cloak the entire city in eternal darkness. The cats at Cathy's mansion knew to stay indoors because it only meant one thing for them: RAIN! It wasn't a slight drizzle either; the rain was pouring down and the streets were flooded. That meant that Cathy wouldn't get a visit from her boyfriend Yuma Tsukumo until it let up. It was a crappy day to be her.

Yuma, though, managed to find something to do, and that, naturally, was look over his cards to see what combos he could come up with that he hasn't used yet. However, if your deck is centered on 'Gagaga Magician', that's hard to do. As he was doing this, he thought of his old friend Astral. He knew that he only improved with his help, and the lessons stuck to him like glue. He was even giving Shark and Kite a run for their money. This especially applied with his own Xyz Monsters, such as 'Heroic Champion-Excalibur', 'Baby Tiragon', and even 'Gagaga Cowboy'. _'Man, I know I can come up with some cool strategies. I just don't know what else I can do. Shark still has me read like a book,'_ he thought. _'I wonder what Astral would do…'_

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Since Kari and their Grandma Haru at the mall when it started to rain, Yuma had to answer it himself. He was shocked at the sight once he opened it: his ex-girlfriend Rio Kastle, whom he still loved, soaked to the bone. "Rio, what are you doing here? Are you alright?" he asked, obviously concerned for her health.

"H-Hi Y-Yuma," she said, shaking due to being cold. "C-Can I-I s-s-stay h-here until the r-rain s-s-stops, p-p-please?" she asked. Yuma nodded and brought her in. He placed her near the heater to warm up, grabbed a towel, and placed it on her. She blushed at the gesture, still retaining her feelings for him as well. Rio looked around and saw Yuma's trophy from the World Duel Carnival. She remembered what he did for her brother, including his change in personality. She looked at his workstation as well, which wasn't too far from the heater.

Rio got snapped out of her observations when Yuma came with a couple of mugs of hot chocolate. "Here you go, Rio," he said, handing one of them to her. She saw that they both had whipped cream on them, which she favored over marshmallows. She took it gratefully and thanked him. "So, what were you doing out there? You had to have had a reason."

"Oh, I was just going for a walk and getting away from Reginald. He's been a little more overprotective than usual. I had to sneak out just for that. Why can't he see that I can take care of myself, Yuma?"

"I don't know. Ever since the Duel Carnival, Shark's always been like a brother to me, but even I can't understand him half the time. But you are his sister. I think it has something to do with wanting to protect you from potential harm. Or admirers like Bronk." She laughed at the last part.

"Yeah well even after the word got around that I was single, he stopped going after me. I think you had a hand in that during our first time sleeping together."

"Good. Sometimes, Bronk can be a pain in the butt."

"You know, Yuma. Even if you are in a relationship with Cathy, Shark approves of you over anyone else for me," she said, surprising him. "He knows that you'd do anything to protect your friends and loved ones, even Tori and Anna. You're like a little brother to him as well."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, how'd you figure out about mine and Cat's relationship?"

She giggled at him. "That's easy, silly. Cathy herself told me. She knew you were trying to find the right words to tell me. I almost beat her up because I thought she was mocking me. She didn't want to start a fight between us so she quickly ran off."

"Wow. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you finally figured out a way to scare off cats." While that did make Rio laugh, it also hit a little close to home. "Is something wrong, Rio?" he asked.

"Well, there is actually. I just have to apologize."

"Apologize about what?"

"About my time as a Barian," she answered while starting to cry. "I know Shark and I hurt you and the rest of our friends when we switched sides. I didn't want to do it and neither did he. We figured that we couldn't avoid that destiny any longer, Yuma. I'm so, so sorry."

This didn't sit well with Yuma. "Look, Rio, it's as I said: it wasn't you or Shark who did that to us. It was Vector and Don Thousand. They turned us against each other. Heck, even Dr. Faker was pit against his own sons, Kite and Hart. I could never fault you no matter what. The same goes for Alito and Girag as well. Granted, I did get on to Quattro, Kite, and Astral for thinking Shark was the enemy, but I can't stay mad at my friends. If I did, I wouldn't get anywhere in life. Do you see what I'm saying, Rio?"

"Of course I see what you're saying, Yuma, but I don't know how you could think that. Are you really that much of an optimist?"

"You better believe it, Rio. My dad always said to move forward and forget about the past. If I didn't, that would be the same as not Feeling the Flow. I became friends with Shark, Kite, Anna, Cat, and even you because of that philosophy. I know you'll see yourself as a better person if you keep looking ahead instead of behind. Trust me."

The two of them sat for a while watching the rain fall. It was actually a pleasant sight to take in while Rio was absorbing the words Yuma had said to her. After a while, the silence was broken. "Can I ask you something?" she asked. He nodded his head. "Have you ever missed our old relationship? You know, the fun times? I know we had our ups and downs, but all-in-all, I missed it big time. I especially missed you in general."

"Truth be told, Rio, yeah I do miss our old relationship. I wanted to talk to you about that, but as you said, I couldn't find the right words. Cathy and I have slept together on Halloween. I love her as much as I do you, and that's quite a bit. She said that if you didn't agree to this if we got back together, she'd happily take a backseat for you. She didn't want either of you two left out of the loop. So would you want to get back together with me, even if you had to share with a cat person?"

This took Rio by surprise. She had no idea that Yuma would make such an offer. Sure, she still loved him very much, but she didn't expect to have to share with Cathy, who was one of Tori's rivals for him to begin with. She was touched by the gesture, as shown by the tears in her eyes. Yuma saw that and thought he said something wrong. Before he could ask what was wrong, Rio wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. When he hugged her back, she got to where their faces were facing each other. Yuma saw that she had a smile on hers along with the tears.

"Rio…" Feeling the fires between them reignite, they gave each other a passionate kiss. The two teenagers were moaning in the kiss, obviously falling back in love with one another. They felt like there was nothing that could separate them anymore. This included the Barians, their families, and even Tori, Anna, and Cat. Of course, Cat would be smiling for them. They were running out of breath, which was the one thing that could actually part their mouths. Yuma and Rio broke the kiss due to the 'need for air' problem and looked at each other with an intense blush on their faces. Yuma looked at the clock and saw what time it was. He received a text message on his Duel Gazer, so he picked it up and looked at it.

"_Yuma, I'm afraid that Grandma Haru and I are going to have to stay at the mall until tomorrow. The rain's not letting up. Be careful and stay inside the house. Kari."_

"Well, it looks like we've got the house to ourselves," he said.

"Yeah, but I'm a little tired. Can we go to bed?" Rio asked.

"Of course, and you can even sleep with me if you want to," Yuma said while smiling. Rio smiled back. This was a new beginning for the two of them. They didn't want their relationship to come to an end ever again, and they would work hard to make sure that it doesn't happen.

THE END

* * *

**And that's the Yuma/Rio reunion fic, guys. It hasn't rained today, but like I said, we've been getting a healthy dose of it in the past few days here. Heck, I even made a playlist on my mp3 player featuring songs that mention rain in the lyrics, including Gary Allan's 'Songs About Rain' (which just became one of Rolling Stones' Top 100 Greatest Songs in History), Keith Urban's 'Raining on Sunday', and Eddie Rabbitt's 'I Love a Rainy Night', just to name a few.**


End file.
